


Sweater Weather And Pretty Lights

by KryptoKiwi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light Angst, Loneliness, One Shot, Other, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoKiwi/pseuds/KryptoKiwi
Summary: Nobody deserves to be alone during the holidays. Especially not one of Paris' superheroes.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Sweater Weather And Pretty Lights

Christmas Eve. Marinette had just finished baking the last of the holiday cookies with her family before heading into her room for the night. As she looked out her window, she happened to notice a figure perched on top of a nearby building. They were looking in the opposite direction, though. Who would be out this late in the snow?

“Is that Chat Noir? Does he need help?” Marinette wondered aloud.

“It is him, but I don’t think he does. He’s been sitting there for a while” Tikki replied.

“That’s terrible! Why would he be out patrolling the city right now? Isn’t he cold? Isn’t his family waiting?” Marinette questioned.

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about Chat Noir, Marinette. Not everyone is that lucky” Tikki answered. The girl nodded.

“I know a certain person who can help with that. Tikki, we should think of a gift to give him if he comes back tomorrow” Marinette decided. Tikki nodded. After some thought, Marinette gasped and immediately ran over to the dresser containing future presents for Adrien. Tikki hummed in confusion. Opening it, Marinette pulled out a black sweater. Eyeing the garment, she decided it could fit her partner too. “Perfect,” she breathed. She intended for it to be a piece that would go with the scarf she made Adrien for his birthday that one year. The one he thought his dad gave him.

“Are you sure about this? It’s very sweet, but now what are you going to do about Adrien’s gift? How are you even going to fix the sweater?” Tikki asked.

“I’ve pulled together so many gift ideas for him by now. I’m sure I can choose one to give him tomorrow. This is just...important. It belongs to Chat Noir. You will see.”

Marinette held the sweater, contemplating her next move. She undid the light blue lettering along the bottom hem that spelled “Adrien”. Next, she undid the accents placed along the sleeves. She had to take her time with both in order to avoid wrecking the (admittedly expensive) fabric.

The next part was easier. Using gold thread, she placed the word “Chatón” on the sweater where Adrien’s name had been. In place of the accents, she put small paw prints. Looking over the present, Marinette felt something was missing. Using leftover fabric from when she made the sweater, she added a pocket. On the pocket, she embroidered Plagg. Tikki advised her against the addition. Marinette assured her that Chat Noir would not be foolish enough to reveal the existence of kwamis if asked about the design.

This felt...right. It felt like the piece was truly going to be home. Like it reached all of its potential. It’s a shame she would not get to see her partner wear it very often. Even so, confidentiality was more important.

“You should go to bed, Marinette. You put more work into this than you thought you had to. I think he will like it just the way it is” Tikki said.

“You’re right” Marinette replied. Yawning, she laid down. When she awoke, she was simply beaming. _Christmas_. It was such an exciting day. After a delicious breakfast and opening gifts with her parents, she video chatted with Alya. The two talked for a bit before parting ways to get on with the rest of the day’s events. Peeking out her window, Marinette saw that Chat was there once more. In almost the exact same spot, even. He wasn’t there this morning, which was a positive in her book. She wanted him to get some time off, too. After transforming, Marinette grabbed the package and left. She met up with Chat on the rooftop as Ladybug.

“Merry Christmas, Chat Noir. If Paris can take a day off, surely you can too? I’m sure your loved ones miss you” she spoke. Chat looked over at her and grinned.

“More of a stray cat today, unfortunately. But I’d never turn down a visit from you, bugaboo” he shot back. He then noticed the gift in her hand. Realizing she’d forgotten, she handed it over.

“Even if there’s no one at home, I’m sure there are others around. You are a good person. Your heart is in the right place. You’re always so positive and so reliable. You deserve to spend time with the people who care about you, you know. I don’t mean as a hero. I mean as you” Ladybug urged.

“Well I’m with one of them now, right? It would be awfully rude of me to leave before opening what she brought over” he said. Smiling from ear to ear as he unwrapped the box, his face dropped into an expression of awe as he glimpsed its contents. “M’Lady, this…” he started. His face started turning numerous shades of pink and red. “It is beautiful. You’re beautiful. How do you always have the most exceptional ideas?” he mumbled.

“I figured loneliness gets chilly. I like to keep my friends warm” Ladybug responded softly. She was taken by surprise when he gave her a peck on the cheek.

“This is the most thoughtful thing I think I’ve gotten in a long time,” he commented. His eyes were focused on the stitches as his finger traced them. He couldn’t help but think that a lot of care went into making it. She didn’t fail to notice the way his voice cracked.

“Don’t think I left my one and only hanging. Though I worry my surprise may not be quite as nice, I do hope you’ll like it. Can we meet back up here tonight? Around 19:00?” he requested. She giggled at the nervous yet excited energy he exuded.

“You’ve got a deal.”

“Promise you won’t forget or stand me up again?” he pleaded, eyes giving away his fear. She took one of his hands, nodding. What could she possibly say to that?

They both left. When Adrien got home, he plopped onto his bed and let out a dreamy sigh. He allowed himself a little bit longer to appreciate the gift before hiding it. There was a faint smell of fresh bread attached to the sweater. It all seemed so familiar somehow. He was too worn out from the past few days and too ecstatic over what just happened to give it much thought.

“Plagg, today has been the best. It isn’t even over yet. How amazing is this?” he asked the kwami. The kwami, pleased with being on the sweater and all the cheese offerings from Adrien, agreed. He then settled down next to the boy for a nap.

When they woke up, it was a little past 16:00. Taking Ladybug’s advice, Adrien called some of his school friends to catch up. He then had hot chocolate with his bodyguard. Nathalie even joined them briefly. She was interrupted and had to bring her mug along, but it was nice while it lasted. His dad never came down, though. It hurt, but he would be okay. He had them. Noticing the time, he excused himself and went to make sure everything was in order for the big surprise. Incidentally, both he (as Chat) and Ladybug made it. Naturally, he had the sweater on.

“It’s a good look for you” she teased. He winked as he tried to prevent himself from becoming a blushing mess again. This was real. This was happening.

“Close your eyes” he directed. Once he was sure she did, he pressed a button on his stick. Right before the first boom ignited, he prompted her to open. What she was greeted with was a sight unlike any she’d ever seen. Fireworks lit up the sky. Both ordinary and extraordinary. There were shapes like gingerbread men, trees, and Santa’s sleigh mixed into the show. To end, the words “Joyeux Noël” illuminated behind the Eiffel tower. Above them was a wreath made of ladybugs.

“That was really elaborate. How did you do all that? How did you even figure out the best spot to see everything?” she rattled off, mind racing.

“Wouldn’t be as much fun if you knew. Besides, what else do you think I’ve been up to on these rooftops?” he countered.

“Silly kitty. You’re crazy.”

“Only crazy about you” he retorted.

They looked down at the Paris lights for a while, arms wrapped around one another’s shoulders. It eventually turned into Ladybug passing out on him for a few minutes. If asked, though, she’d deny it.

**“Little kitty on a roof, not alone thanks to his lady.”**

“That’s certainly a unique Christmas jingle you’ve got going.”

“You like it?”

“I’ll get back to you on that one. Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. AAA. WELCOME TO MY PLUNGE INTO MIRACULOUS. I BINGED WHAT CURRENTLY EXISTS OF THE SERIES IN LIKE A WEEK AND A HALF. THAT IS WITH SCHOOL AND WORK TO ACCOUNT FOR. NEEDLESS TO SAY I GOT HOOKED.
> 
> THIS WAS MY FIRST TIME WRITING THEM, SO GO EASY LMAO. I TRIED. THIS WAS JUST MEANT TO BE CUTE. BE HAPPY. HAPPY HOLIDAYS GUYS. LOVE YOU ALL.


End file.
